Fire Or Ice? A twilight fanfiction
by Amaterasu666
Summary: Ever wondered about Edward Cullen's life before he met Bella Swan? Follow the life of one Adrienne Knight and find out how Edward runs into her in the present and is reluctant at loosing her to his natural enemy...
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. I decided to write a Twilight fan-fiction. An idea popped into my head and would not leave so I decided to take it down somewhere.

It is just a prologue, but do comment!

Prologue:

I never gave much thought to how I would die. But staying alive for more than a century can take its toll on anyone; granted that the person should be immortal.

Yet now I find myself standing at a cross-road. One would lead me to my doom but it is also the path which would secure the life of someone I held dear- someone who was worth sacrificing my existence for. The other held safety, security… and hatred. A path I was _destined_ to go through, a path which _fate_ had chosen for me.

On one side, I see a tempting concoction of fate and death… On the other, I see safety and denial.

The question is: where should I go? Which path would I choose?

Dying suddenly seemed like an excellent option to rid myself of this… agony.

I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to find an answer to a question which has been haunting me since the fateful day when I met him.

A whisper of me name made me open my eyes and I found my onyx pair entrapped within his enchanting hypnotic honey colored ones…

"I love you…"

His voice was as serene, quiet and delicate as the wind that caressed those words—that admission through which he tried to plead for me to give us another chance. Helplessness coursed through me as I tried to memorize every detail of his face.

A growl made me turn around sharply and I saw familiar brown eyes glaring at me. My heart beat picked up as I found myself being pulled towards him—as if there was some kind of force that bound us together…

_The fate that tied us together._

_Some say the world will end in fire,  
>Some say in ice.<br>From what I've tasted of desire  
>I hold with those who favor fire.<br>But if it had to perish twice,  
>I think I know enough of hate<br>To say that for destruction ice  
>Is also great<br>And would suffice._

Rate, review and comment.

I will upload the first chapter soon.

Tell me what you think of it or whether I should continue this or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrienne's P.O.V:

My eyes fluttered open as I rose from a very comfortable sleep only to find myself staring at an unfamiliar ceiling.

I sat up and tried to remember what happened the day before and when the answer finally made its way through my brain, I almost groaned aloud at the discovery.

Of course.

This apartment was my new abode for a few years- I hoped.

I yawned as I got up from the cozy bed and walked around to the window. Sliding the curtains away from the giant windows in my room, I found myself being greeted not by sunlight but by heavy clouds looming the sky that promised a shower one moment or the other.

Perfect.

Having my body temperature higher than mortals, this cold and harsh temperature suited me quite well. My eyes ran over all the humans who were up this early and found myself thinking about this particular race… craving to become one of these humans myself.

But, a wry chuckle made its way out of my mouth as I thought as to how I lost my chance at staying a human. And all of this had to happen just because _one of them _decided to come and work as a _doctor _at a hospital near my home. My fist clenched as I thought how that particular doctor took away someone I held most dear…

Oh well, that was a story to be told another day.

My eyes widened as they glanced at the calendar hanging in my room.

It said that today was Monday- which could only mean one thing.

School.

It is funny how even someone who has been alive for more than a century could feel annoyance just like the next door teenager at the idea of having to endure long hours of lecture in a torture chamber.

You would think staying alive for that long could have given me the experience, with which I could handle this,

But no.

I sighed as I looked at the clock- I had almost an hour to make myself presentable before I had to leave for my new school.

Although I had countless high school degrees piled up somewhere in one of the cartons resting in the living room for now, I found it would be easier to avoid suspicion and annoying questions if I got myself enrolled in a local school.

In half an hour, I was ready for my first day at Forks High School. I looked approvingly at my reflection, my midnight black hair shining as they caught the sunlight between their, my dark-grey eyes staring back at me through the mirror. I tugged a bit at my button up black shirt- a clear sign that I was nervous. I shrugged off the nervousness and walked around my room, my heels making a clicking sound as they hit the floor. Wearing heels was a privilege werewolves did not possess. So I figured I could wear these while at school as I did not have to shift there—if no one got on my nerves, hopefully.

My stomach growled as I realized that I had not eaten anything since that disgusting excuse of pizza I had last night when I arrived here. Since I had just moved here barely hours ago, I did not have time to buy the grocery to make myself a fully fledged breakfast yet.

Oh well, what are fast food restaurants for anyway?

I was on the road earlier than planned as I had to buy myself a breakfast from McDonalds- though I could not eat a public place as much as I liked so I was getting VERY grumpy when I finally made it to Forks High in my red Chevrolet Camaro convertible 2LT.

I myself was not a show-off as some might think, it was just that earning money through my previous jobs as a Cardiologist in different countries, I saved up enough money to actually buy this car that I actually fell in love with the moment I saw it.

Ignoring the stares I was getting from passersby- mainly due to my car, I drove around the parking lot trying to find a vacant spot to park my car.

I parked beside a silver Volvo and got out only to stiffen beside my open car as my muscles tensed instinctively. The wind blew around wildly and I could smell a distinct sweet, almost sickening smell coming from the very nice 'Volvo'. My nostrils flared as I realized that it belonged to a vampire or vampires.

You could imagine that my mood got even more irritable after this very discovery that I will study with _vampires _at this school.

So, when boys commented appreciatively about my car, I 'hmphed' and walked towards the sorry excuse of a school. Normally I would have chided myself and force myself to apologize to the blonde human but right now, I was too irritated to care.

My posture turned stiff as I tensed my muscles when I fresh wave of that sweet sickening scent made its way towards me, making me halt as I turned sharply only to have my eyes locked a disturbingly beautiful gold ones.

The vampire was a female and was beautiful of course as it glared hatefully at me, its blond curls shining like gold in the sun, its beautiful face grimacing when my scent must have reached it. I smirked as its face grew into in to a sneer as I walked past it towards the office to collect my schedule.

This was going to be a long day.

It is just a start. Rate, review and comment. Tell me what you think of this story or whether I should continue or not.

Thanks a bunch for reading this.

-ItaRabi666


	3. Chapter 3

Adrienne's POV:

"_This letter must make its way to Emma's feelings. She was obliged, in spite of her previous determination to the contrary, to do it all the justice that Mrs. Weston foretold. As soon as she came to her own name, it was irresistible; every line relating to herself was interesting, and almost every line agreeable; and when this charm ceased, the subject could still maintain itself, by the natural return of her former regard for the writer, and the very strong attraction which any picture of love must have for her at that moment. She never stop till she had gone through the whole; and though it was impossible not to feel that he had been wrong, yet he had been less wrong than she had supposed—and he had suffered, and was very sorry—"_

I sighed as I lost my interest in the book called Emma- something that I had read enough times to memorize it by heart. My thoughts kept going back to that… _vampire_ in class and the almost torturous way as to how he reminded me of my beloved- whom I lost more than a century ago. The fact irked me to no end that he embraced his fate and left this world so easily while I have to struggle to live every day and was unable to meet him once again by lacing myself in the beautiful concept of death and stopping this painfully extended life once and for all.

Granted was the fact that I was not immortal and a simple thing such as a vampire's poison reaching my heart can stop it forever- yet a werewolf cannot die that easily. We possess excellent healing abilities that came with being a wolf- this ability is able to heal just about any wound. Any physical wound. Emotional wounds still torture us like they do any other human. But we can't possibly die from that pain.

That's the only thing humans have in common with us.

So you can imagine my regret at not being able to save him and the fact that I had left him in the care of one of their kind- hoping that my Edward would come back to me… yet he did not.

He left me without so much as a warning that I won't be able to see him again.

Oh! How I yearned to look into those mesmerizing emerald jewels that he called his eyes again. What would not I do to touch him again. What would not I give to just hold him in my arms again…

My Edward.

He was lost to me.

And he was not coming back.

Edward's P.O.V:

I took in a deep breath as I prepared to get out of my Volvo which I had parked outside a nice looking house- a house which belonged to her now.

A place which was surprisingly in our territory and was literally ten minutes drive from my place.

I still remembered my eternal shock when I found her standing in front of the class, introducing herself. Her voice bringing back so many forgotten memories… memories that I never knew I had after I was changed. Memories that I now recollect in my brain- some of them are as crystal clear as the ones I have now.

The memories that I would most likely cherish forever.

However, just like any other aspect of my life, this event too came with a gigantic problem. This for one does not have a solution.

Now I knew why I never ran into her whilst walking this earth for 107 years.

My adored Adrienne- who was once the sole reason of my existence was a shape shifter (at least that's what Rose claimed) while I, on the other hand was changed into none other than her mortal enemies- a vampire.

Fate found a nice way for punishing me for my sins.

I sighed as I set aside the disturbing thoughts and concentrated on the task that I had to complete here. I had come here to affirm whether she is a shape shifter or not. Although there can never be another option. What really could be the reason of her being able to live for so long if not this? I had excused myself from Bella's company on account of my "thirst". Not much of a genuine excuse, I know because it has been quite a long while that I had become immune to the awfully hypnotic pull of her blood to my vampire instincts.

Almost immune.

Brushing my fingers through my messy hair once again I got out of the car and took a deep breath to calm my nerves. A sweet scent made its way to me and not the horrible wet-dog smell that I expected further adding confusion to my list.

Shaking my head, I made my way to the door as for the first time I attempted to tune out all the humming in my head and concentrate on hearing her thoughts.

_*I loathe you for leaving me so soon Edward.*_

I flinched as I heard her soft hum through my head. It was as if she was talking directly to me.

Well is not she in for the surprise of her life. I took one last step and I was standing at the threshold of her house. I know I should not be doing this. That it was almost too easy making her think that I had died all those years ago making our lives so much easier.

Yet I knew I had to. From the moment her extreme loneliness and saddened eyes screamed of the pain she was enduring… I knew I had to make this right.

Even though I was not how she remembered me to be so she would be able to let go of the past and move on.

My thoughts were broken as I heard her sharp intake of breath as she probably sensed an enemy at her doorstep. I rang the doorbell and prayed to the heavens that she would let me explain exactly who I was as I heard a warning growl coming from her before she attacks me.

God, Help me.

Because if I had been a human, my heart rate would have doubled and my palms would have been slick with sweat at all the warning growls coming from inside of the house and getting closer….


End file.
